demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaito Fukuyama
This page belongs to Gojira1234 Background Born Kaito Fukuyama in Okinawa, Japan. He is the son of Apollo, and Airi Fukuyama (later married to a man named Jake Emmerson.), and is currently the heir to Fukuyama Yakuza. He moved to Los Angeles at the age of 3, with his mother. His mother was the heiress to the Fukuyama Yakuza, could see through the Mist, and is even a Legacy of Aphrodite. She met Jake Emmerson soon afterward, and in good timing, too. He had a well paying job, and monsters started coming after little Kaito. Needless to say, Airi would take up her Celestial Bronze katana, (known as Amaterasu, after the Japanese Sun Goddess) and protect her family. Later, when Kaito turned 8, she took him to Camp Olympus, on orders from Apollo, who had visited her in her dreams. Of course, Kaito had questions. And Airi answered them. Airi had nothing to hide from him. She told him how she was Apollo's lover, how they were descended from Aphrodite, how it was Jake who provided for them while she was out cutting down any monsters that came near them. After that, she lead him to the entrance of Camp Olympus, kissed him goodbye and good luck, and drove away. Kaito knew something was off when he wasn't confused or scared. He went into Camp Olympus without hesitation. Note: When was young, he was to be married to the daughter of an allied yakuza, Moka Tsukisama. Their fathers declined. However, they met again, and are currently engaged. Appearance Kaito has messy golden-brown hair, and Heterochromatic eyes, one brown, one gold. He usually just wears the standard orange camp t-shirt. He wears long brown pants, brown hiking boots, and has the Fukuyama Clan's symbol tattooed to his back (福山). Personality Kaito is a shy, introverted young man, who likes anime and manga. He has a crush on Sabrina, and deems himself her protector. He's good friends with Ariel, as well. As a son of Apollo, he is good at archery, yet his mother trained him in kendo before she sent him to Camp Olympus. He likes cute things, like Ariel's bunny ears. Abilities Kaito is an amazing archer, likely the best at Camp Olympus, once even hitting a Gryphon from half a mile away out of the sky with an arrow. His quiver is enchanted, and never runs out. He can take an arrow out, and it'll be the right one for the situation. He has an affinity for firearms, specifically his Smith & Wesson model that he got from his step-father. Later on, after seeing his mother for the last time, she handed down her katana, Amaterasu, to him. He's amazingly skilled with it, and even cleaved a Minotaur in half with it. As a child of Apollo, he has great medical skills as well. If he suffers a wound (least extreme example would be a paper cut, most extreme would be a huge chunk of skin getting torn off), it regenerates over time. This doesn't work for amputated limbs. But if an amputated limb gets in contact with its original base, it'll start to "stitch" itself back on. He has minor photokinesis as well, able to create and fire beams and orbs of light. Fatal Flaw As of now, his Fatal Flaw is unknown. However, it may be his immense shyness. He almost never likes going up to new people. Favorites & Least Favorites Favorites * Food: Ramen (Mom used to make it for me...) * Color: Yellow and gold (Like the sun). * Animal: Dogs (Especially Shiba Inu). * Song: Hikari no Sora no Qualia by Cyua (It's a cool song). * Music Group: I don't really have a favorite... * Holiday: Japanese Christmas (It lightens my heart seeing so many people happy...) * Season: Summer (It's when father's at his most powerful, usually...) * Height (on women): 5'-5'5 (I like those heights... What can I say?) * Weight (on women): 100-140 lbs (It's nice and light...) * Body Part (on women): B-Breasts... (.... Sorry...) * Color of Eyes: Brown (It's a nice color) * Color of Hair: Black (It's nice and sleek looking...) * Color of Skin: Fair (It radiates beauty, I think). * Trait in the Opposite Sex: ....... I won't mention it again. Sorry if I offended anyone, but it's true... * Thing About Himself: Not much... I guess I'm a good archer... Least Favorites * Food: Asparagus (... That's all) * Color: All colors are pretty in their own way... * Animal: Mice (They scare me... I don't know why..) * Song: Can't think of one. * Music Group: Refer to my last answer... * Holiday: None in particular... * Season: Spring... (I have bad allergies...) * Height (on women): 5'9 and above (A little too tall for me...) * Weight (on women): 160 lbs and above (Sorry if that's shallow but...) * Body Part (on women): I don't dislike anything... * Color of Eyes: Red (It's kinda scary. B-But not on Sabrina-chan...) * Color of Hair: Orange (I think it looks kinda weird... Sorry...) * Color of Skin: I guess dark... Not that I mind it... * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're just using a guy, or just plain a bitch... (Eh?! I-I'm sorry for my foul language!) * Thing About Himself: My shyness... Trivia *Kaito means "Kite" in Japanese. *Fukuyama means "Clothes Pile" in Japanese. *He was named after the popular voice modifier, Kaito, of Vocaloid fame. Gallery File:Image._KaitoSun.jpg|"Of course I'm hot. I'm Apollo's son, after all." File:Image._KaitoConfuzzled.jpg|Kaito's usual confused look. File:Image._ChibiKaito.jpg|Chibi Kaito! File:Image._KaitoBlush.jpg|*thinking* Don't stare, Kaito. Don't stare~... Category:Gojira1234 Category:Children of Apollo Category:Male Category:Demigod Category:Greek Demigod Category:Character Category:Character Page Category:Original Character Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigods Category:Males